


Bet On It

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: They decided to tell each of them - after, of course, listening to Kurt talk about Dave for ten minutes about something stupid and Dave talk about a scarf he’d seen in a store that reminded him of Kurt, because hey, why the fuck not just make it even more obvious their feelings for each other, right? - that they had set them up on a blind date.  They just didn't tell them that it was with each other.





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savekenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savekenny/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my lovely Zoe! Basically in this one it diverges in season 4 so when Kurt and Blaine break up in 4.04 they stay broken up. Eventually Blaine and Sebastian get together and Kurt reconnects with Dave when he finds out that he's in New York, both he and Sebastian going to NYU together and Kurt and Blaine at NYADA. (Although that really doesn't have much to do with the actual story, just some background for ya, haha.) Anyway, the four of them become really good friends and hang out a lot. Okay I think that's all you need to know for this one, lol. Enjoy! And happy late birthday, baby girl!
> 
> Also, sorry if you get the "Bet On It" song from HSM2 stuck in your head after reading the title. Wasn't (totally) intentional, lol.

“I really don’t think this is going to work like you think it is,” said Blaine, frowning as he took his seat at the table.  

Sebastian sat down beside him, grinning.  “Babe. Come on, trust me,” he implored. “I mean… seriously.  You’ve heard the way that they talk about each other.”

It was true.  They would hang out, all four of them sometimes, or other times just Blaine and Sebastian with one and not the other, and more often than not in those times Kurt or Dave would somehow manage to bring up the other’s name in conversation completely out of the blue and without much context whatsoever.  And what was even worse was when all four of them would be together and you could practically cut the sexual tension with a knife it was so thick. Kurt and Dave would steal little glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking or they’d sit on the couch in Blaine and Sebastian’s apartment a little too close and at the same time not close enough.  

Blaine had tried to talk to Kurt about his feelings for Dave just the week prior and Kurt had merely brushed it off saying that he had no idea what Blaine was talking about.  But from the slight blush on his cheeks and the way he averted Blaine’s eyes and changed the subject to hockey it really only confirmed their suspicions.  _ Hockey _ , of all things.  Which wasn’t even in season.  When Blaine mentioned it to Sebastian later that night Sebastian decided he’d finally had enough and one way or another they were going to get them on a date and either they’d end up together or they’d never speak to each other again.  That, or they’d end up dead. Either way, Sebastian didn’t really give a shit anymore, he just wanted this done and over with. 

They decided to tell each of them - after, of course, listening to Kurt talk about Dave for ten minutes about something stupid and Dave talk about a scarf he’d seen in a store that reminded him of Kurt, because hey, why the fuck not just make it even more obvious their feelings for each other, right? - that they had set them up on a blind date.  They just didn't tell them that it was with each other. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, not meeting Sebastian’s eyes.  “Yeah, totally, and I get that but… isn’t this sort of mean?”

“How can this possibly be construed as mean?  I think we're doing them a favor, really.”

“I don’t know, I mean - we didn’t tell them that they had dates with  _ each other _ , only that we’d set them up.  They might end up hating us after this and never talking to us anymore.  Or each other.”

Sebastian shrugs.  “Whatever. They’ve been pissing me off so bad lately that I don’t think I really care anymore.”

“Sebastian-”

He rolled his eyes.  “Relax, Dreamboat, I’m kidding.  Settle down. It’ll work, okay?”

Blaine sighs.  “I hope so. I’m sick of hearing Kurt talk about him and thinking we don’t know.  Like come on, you’re pretty obvious, but  _ okay _ ,” he said, eyes wide.  “Did you know that the other day he tried talking to me about football and it was more than a little obvious that he had almost no idea what he was talking about.  I mean he knew about kickers, quarterbacks, and touchdowns but that’s about the extent of his knowledge. It’s a little disconcerting, really.”

Sebastian laughed.  “Yes, his expertise of football is dismal at best.  It’s probably better than having to listen to Dave talk about Vogue like he knows what he’s talking about, even though we all know full well that he doesn’t know shit.  Or anything concerning fashion. I think even I know more about it than he does, and that’s really saying somethi - oh fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” he cursed, hiding behind his menu, seeing Kurt walk in the door of the restaurant and start talking to the hostess.  “ _ Don’t let him see you _ ,” he hissed at Blaine, who likewise did his best to hide as Kurt went to take a seat at a table, looking around awkwardly for his “blind date.”

“Oh god,” Blaine moaned miserably, “how long do you think he’s going to have to wait?”

“Fuck that, how long do you think they’ll last before they go off to make out somewhere?” Sebastian snickered.

Blaine stared at him.  “Seriously? You want to make a bet?”  He sighed. “Fine. I’m going to say… half an hour.”

Sebastian smirked.  ”Please. Fifteen minutes.  Tops.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow.  “Seriously? Fifteen minutes.  That’s your guess.”

“Please.  With Kurt’s ass and Dave’s muscles?  No way they’ll be able to last any more than that.”

Blaine held up a hand.  “Okay, first of all, those two are your friends and you probably shouldn’t talk about them like that, and second of all I am  _ right here _ -”

“Those two are  _ not _ my friends,” Sebastian scoffed.  “Twink and Yogi? I don’t think so.”

“They became your friends the second you invited them over to hang out with us and get drunk on pink moscato.  So yeah. They’re your friends.”

Sebastian frowned at the implication.  “I invite everyone over to get drunk.”

Blaine blinked at him.  “Not on pink moscato. Which is one of the gayest wines out there, by the way.”

“How can a wine possibly be gay?”

“Please.  There are definitely some wines that are gayer than others, trust me.”

“Whatever,” said Sebastian, waving him off.  “And even if I do think they’re attractive doesn’t mean I don’t still love  _ you _ , Killer.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Sebastian leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, which seemed to help melt Blaine’s icy exterior since Blaine looked over at him with that loving gaze in his eyes once again that was suited only for Sebastian.  

“I just hope this works,” said Sebastian.  “If it doesn’t and I have to listen to them talk about each other longingly like some little schoolgirl for one more second I might just blow my brains out.”

“Well don’t do that.”

“No?”

Blaine shook his head.  “Too messy. Poison instead.  I’ll join you.”

Sebastian nodded.  “So. What do you want to wager for who wins this little bet?”

“Fifty bucks?”

Sebastian pursed his lips in thought then got a wicked smile.  “How about winner gets to choose whatever they want to try in bed tonight,” he countered, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake.

“Deal.”

\--

Kurt sighed as he looked around the restaurant.  Honestly, what was he even doing here? On a blind date?  He didn’t go on blind dates, that wasn’t who he was. But Blaine and Sebastian had been so persistent, Sebastian glaring at him as he protested, which was only a little concerning.  But then as he was looking at Sebastian in confusion Blaine has told him that he looked so lonely these days and god if that wasn’t embarrassing enough to hear that he said okay just so they would leave him alone.  

Except now, there he was, waiting for some guy who he didn’t know and probably wasn’t going to be comfortable with and who Sebastian had probably only suggested as some cruel joke on him for dating Blaine in high school.  Surely he couldn’t still be bitter that he’d been with Blaine first?

He’s frowning down at his menu in thought when he heard a voice, making him perk up.

“Kurt?”

Kurt looked up, smiling at the other boy.  “Dave. What are you doing here?”

“I was gonna ask you the same question.”

Kurt gave him an embarrassed smile.  “Blind date,” he muttered.

Dave blinked down at him.  “Oh. Hey, me too.”

“Really.”

Dave shrugged.  “Sebastian said he thought it’d be a good idea if I get out there and-”

Kurt held up a hand, dropping the menu back on the table.  “Wait hold on I’m sorry,  _ Sebastian _ set you up on a blind date?”

“Yeah, why?”

Kurt’s jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes.  “That’s it. I’m killing him, the both of them.”

Dave looked at him dubiously as he took a seat opposite Kurt at the table.  “What are you talking about? Kill who?”

“Do you really even have to ask?  Sebastian. And Blaine.”

“What…” Dave started, before his face went pale.  “Oh. Blaine set you up on a blind date, too?”

“Yes.  With you, apparently.”  Kurt huffed, shaking his head.  “Does he really think I’m that desperate?”

Dave’s face hardened.  “Well jeez, you don’t gotta say it like that.”

“What?”

“Like it’s so awful to be on a date with me.  Like you’d rather be anywhere but here, with me.”

Kurt shook his head.  “What? No, David, I-” he started but Dave stood from the table and was walking away before Kurt even knew what was happening, leaving him sitting there dumbfounded.  

“It’s fine, Fancy.  I just - I gotta go,” said Dave behind him but Kurt stood, running after him, piquing Sebastian and Blaine’s attention from across the restaurant.  

“David Paul Karofsky, you get your ass back here right now!” Kurt yelled at him but Dave just continued walking toward the door.  Kurt sighed, running after him faster as Dave quickened his footsteps, before finally he was able to grab Dave’s elbow, tugging him along with him.  

Dave stared down at Kurt’s hand on his arm, then looked back up at Kurtin confusion as Kurt led them off somewhere.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Kurt frowned at him, pulling him into the bathroom, turning heated eyes on Dave as they were finally alone in there together and crossed his arms over his chest.  Dave remained silent.

“What am I doing?” said Kurt incredulously.  “What are  _ you _ doing?  Were you seriously just going to leave me there alone, looking like some idiot who got stood up?”

“It’s not like you really wanted me there,” said Dave softly.  “You said you’d have to be desperate to go on a date with me.”

“You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Dave shrugged.  “Yeah, well. Sure sounded like it.”

“God, you’re so frustrating.”

“What?”  

Kurt let out a long breath, looking off to the side for a moment before finally back at Dave.  “I just… David.” This was it. No going back now. “Haven’t you ever wondered why I watch those stupid football games with you?”

“Stupid?” Dave said.  “I thought you liked watching football?”

Kurt laughed.  “David, I hate football.  Or at least I used to, before you explained to me how it all works and I actually started to sort of enjoy watching it.  But before that, I - I liked it because you liked it. Hockey, too. Let’s be real, I’m not a sports fan. I don’t really see the point and I don’t understand why professional players get paid so much for kicking around a ball or a hockey puck but… you do.”

Dave furrowed his brows in confusion.  “Oh.”

“I don’t know the first thing about sports, not really.  And I certainly don’t have much interest in it either. I watch it with you because you like it.”

“Like Project Runway.”

Kurt blinked at him.  “I’m sorry, what does Project Runway have to do with any of this?”

Dave smiled.  “I watch it with you because you like it,” he echoed.  “I don’t get the whole fashion thing, like you don’t get sports.”

“Well that’s because you have absolutely no sense of fashion and are completely dense when it comes to trends,” Kurt commented, making Dave grin. 

“But I watch it with you because you want to watch it.  I don’t understand fashion trends or whatever but if it’s what makes you happy then I’ll be happy watching it with you.”

Kurt was silent for a moment before he smiled.  “I think we’re idiots, the both of us.”

“What?”

Kurt looked down at his shoes, the black boots laced up halfway up his calves, the ones he usually wore to hang out with Dave at Blaine and Sebastian’s place.  They managed to make his legs look incredibly long and he always felt amazing in them, and he supposed subconsciously he was always sort of hoping Dave would take notice.  

He bit his lip, before finally looking back up at Dave.  “David, I… I think I love you.”

Dave stared at him.  “You what?”

Kurt’s face fell.  “I… I said I think I love yo-”

“I heard what you said,” said Dave softly.  He moved closer to Kurt slowly, until he was mere inches from him, and let out a long shaky breath.  “I love you, too.”

Hearing those words seemed to do something to Kurt because the next thing Dave knew, Kurt had an arm thrown around Dave’s neck, long fingers curled in the hairs at the base of his neck, and was pulling Dave down into a fervent kiss, connecting their lips and Dave could swear he saw stars.  Dave moaned into Kurt’s mouth, Kurt opening his lips and causing Dave to do the same. Dave walked him backwards until Kurt’s back was flush against the wall, making Kurt break away from his lips with a small sound of surprise. 

Kurt’s eyes closed, whimpering as Dave started to trail kisses along his neck.  He grabbed the collar of Dave’s shirt with his fingers, fumbling to undo the buttons one by one to reveal the expanse of Dave’s chest.  Kurt kissed down Dave’s jawline, placing small open mouthed kisses along every inch. “I love you,” he mumbled, kissing at the top of Dave’s neck, moving south.  A kiss on the side of his neck. “I love you.” A kiss on Dave’s collarbone, biting softly and making Dave hiss slightly. “ _ I love you, David _ ,” Kurt whispered.  Dave smiled softly, taking Kurt’s chin in his hand, and captured his lips again.  

“I love you, too,” Dave murmured, making Kurt smile back at him, and lifted Kurt’s legs to wrap around his waist.  “I love you so much.”

Kurt just smiled and kissed him again.

\--

Outside the bathroom, Sebastian checked his watch, smirking as he saw the time.  

“That’s thirteen minutes, Killer,” said Sebastian, grinning at the shorter boy.  “I knew they wouldn’t be able to keep it in their pants for long as soon as they actually confessed their stupid feelings for each other.”

“Stupid feelings?” Blaine repeated.  “Let’s not forget, you confessed some ‘stupid feelings’ for me last night, too.  And this morning. So don’t pretend like you’re all suave and aloof when it comes to relationships.”

Sebastian shrugged.  “Whatever. A bet’s a bet, so time to pay up.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.  “Fine. What do you wanna do?”

Sebastian moved closer to him, a hand on each of Blaine’s hips as he leant down to kiss along Blaine’s collarbone briefly but enough to make Blaine moan.  Sebastian looked up at him, a wicked smile on his face as Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact. “How about when they’re done in there we go take their places and I can fuck your brains out like Dave’s doing to Princess right now?” he propositioned, moving back down to lick and pull with his teeth on Blaine’s neck, eliciting a tiny groan.  

“You wanna… in there?” Blaine said, unsure why you would ever want to have sex in a public bathroom in the first place but Sebastian apparently thought it was the best idea ever.

Sebastian shrugged.  “Chalk it up to an exhibitionism kink, yeah?”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Blaine ground out and Sebastian grinned.

Blaine really was such a sucker.

_ fin. _


End file.
